Cruel Summer
by WuffieLuver
Summary: Usagi leaves the scouts to find a better life encountering love and youmas on the way. Starlights are back along with Kakyuu! ***Story on Hold!!! Bad writters block!***
1. Goodbye

Cruel Summer  
  
You all know I don't own anything so don't ask and you can have one of Heero's many guns! *Grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi: Rei will you just stop?  
  
Rei stared at her for a moment in shock.  
  
Rei: How dare you! You almost got us killed! God I'm sick of you! And so is everyone else! Your always late for everything, and you drive us all nuts with your stupid whining! And Darien? He told me he was only staying will you for Rini! See you drive everyone away!  
  
Usagi glared at her again. But this time.....she wouldn't cry.  
  
Usagi: You're right Rei. Maybe you'll make a better leader. Oh wait! You have to be able to control the crystal and you cant. It would crush your weak, pitiful body. How sad. Oh wait why did you almost die tonight? Oh yeah I remember, You were trying to fight it with out me knowing good and well you cant. As for the rest of you do you agree with Rei?  
  
The others cast their heads down in shame then nodded.  
  
Usagi: Good, I don't have to marry Mamo-Baka now and I can go back to being a normal teenager and forget about all of you leaving you to die!  
  
Minako: You...you don't mean that....do you?  
  
Usagi: Of course not.  
  
Makoto: Hey just because we think you're a lousy leader doesn't mean were not your friends.  
  
Usagi: Yes it does! Friends would help me if I did something wrong. Friends would stand up for me if someone decided to turn tail.  
  
She looked over in Rei's direction.  
  
Usagi: You are not friends or atleast you don't act like it! I'm leaving but I'm letting you keep your transforming powers. I consider you, Ami, Minako, Makoto, as the closest things I have to friends in this small inner circle. Protect these people. And remember don't let Rei-Baka push you around ok?  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako were close or in tears.  
  
Ami: We promise Usagi.  
  
Minako: Yeah!  
  
Makoto: Don't worry.  
  
Usagi: Well I need to go speak with Pluto. Goodbye, I'll keep in touch to make sure nothing goes wrong.  
  
Rei: You cant leave!  
  
Rei shouted in anger.  
  
Usagi: Why not?  
  
Rei: You're the Princess, If you leave then I get to be the Princess.  
  
Usagi: Rei, Mars, The world does not need a protector that is as selfish and evil hearted as you. I relive you of your duty as a Sailor Senshi.  
  
Rei: You cant do that!  
  
Usagi: Watch me. Mars Star Power!  
  
Rei's Mars symbol faded from her head and her Mars wand flew into Usagi's hand. Rei looked frozen in time.  
  
Usagi: Guys I will give you her powers to split making you 3x's as strong as before. You have no excuse to fail.  
  
Usagi smiled at them.  
  
Usagi: Don't worry she wont remember being a scout but you can still be friends with her.  
  
Ami: Usagi.......Thank you.  
  
Minako: Yeah we'll miss you.  
  
Makoto: Yeah we will.  
  
Usagi: Thanks guys I will miss you. Goodbye.  
  
Usagi disappeared in a swirl of silver.  
  
Ami: Think we'll ever see here again?  
  
Minako: I think this is it.  
  
Makoto: We have to remember this if we ever get a second chance.  
  
Minako: Yeah our next lifetime.  
  
Ami: Well will be ready next time, I'm sure of it.  
  
Makoto: Yep.  
  
The 3 friends went their separate ways till the next time they had to fight.  
  
Usagi on the other hand had appeared in the outers mansion.  
  
Haruka: Kitten! What are you doing here?  
  
Usagi: I am leaving.  
  
Michiru: What? Why?  
  
Usagi: Please let me me speak with Setsuna.  
  
Haruka: not till you tell us what you meant.  
  
Usagi: My future has been altered by one of my inner senshi. I am no longer bonded to Mamoru by destiny so I have decided to start over,  
  
Michiru: You...You....You cant mean that!  
  
Usagi: Michi, please listen, I;m tiered of the world resting of my shoulders. I don't want to be a princess and rule the moon. I just want to be able to live as myself......without secrets.  
  
Haruka: Will you still be around?  
  
Usagi: No, But I will visit, time to time to make sure nothings wrong.  
  
Haruka: Well you be sure to say bye before you leave or we'll have to hunt you down got it?  
  
Usagi: Got it.  
  
Michiru: Tell Hotaru we said hi.  
  
Usagi: I will.  
  
Usagi walked into a room in the back of the mansion. Usagi hesitated to knock.  
  
Usagi: 'No I have to do this'  
  
She thought, I need to do this!  
  
Pluto: Come in Serenity.  
  
Usagi: Setsuna, do you know?  
  
Pluto: Yes I do, I think it would be for the best as well.  
  
Usagi: Really?  
  
Pluto: Yes...  
  
Usagi: Oh thank you!  
  
Usagi quickly captured Pluto in a hug.  
  
Pluto: But,  
  
Usagi: But's are never good.  
  
Pluto: But, I want you to earn it.  
  
Usagi: What? How?  
  
Pluto: I found a time that is engaged in a serious war. They need help before more innocent people die.  
  
Usagi: If I help them.....Can I finally live life normal?  
  
Pluto: Yes, Go home and pack. I know someone who will help you and give you a place to stay. just promise you will visit.  
  
Usagi: Ok, I will. By the way where is Taru-Chan?  
  
Pluto: I am letting her visit Small Lady before she disappears.  
  
Usagi: I will miss that little devil.  
  
Pluto: Don't worry, She will still be born just in a different form.  
  
Usagi: OK well I'm going to go pack.  
  
Pluto: Ok, Tell Uranus and Neptune bye or they will kill me.  
  
Usagi: Ok I will  
  
Pluto: Good-bye, Hime-Chan (sp?)  
  
Usagi: Good-Bye Setsuna-Chan.  
  
They shared a brief hug and Usagi went back to the front room of the mansion where sitting on the couch talking.  
  
Usagi: Ahem!  
  
Michiru: Usagi! So when are you leaving?  
  
Usagi: I just have to go home and pack.  
  
Haruka: Ok well then goodbye.  
  
Usagi: Goodbye, Watch after the others for me!  
  
Michiru: We will.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Usagi left. When Usagi arrived home the house was empty. Luna was living with Mina and Artemis.  
  
Usagi 'I will miss you, Mom,Dad, and Shingo.'  
  
She walked up stairs and pulled out a suitcase. She packed a few outfits enough to lst a few weeks and a few nicknacks. She also brought her photo album. She flipped through the pictures and found a picture of the entire group. Then she saw Rei and Mamoru looking at each other. Usagi allowed a few tears to fall but quickly wiped them away.  
  
Usagi: Goobye everyone.  
  
She stood up suitcase in hand.  
  
Usagi: Pluto! I'm ready!  
  
Pluto: You don't have to yell.  
  
Usagi smiled sheepishly.  
  
Pluto: All you have to do is ask for Quatre and that should do the trick.  
  
Usagi: Thanks again.  
  
Usagi flashed her a victory sign. Pluto waved her garnet orb staff and Usagi disappeared for the second time that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok like it, hate it? What do you think? I know it cant be that good. This is my first Gundam/Sailor crossover. Can we try for 10 reviews for chapter two? If not I will post soon anyway. *Grin* Ok now who all did I owe a gun?  
  
Heero: Where's my guns?  
  
Uhhhh.........Gotta run be sure you vote for a couple!  
  
Usagi/Heero  
  
Usagi/Wufei  
  
Usagi/Trowa  
  
Usagi/Duo  
  
Usagi/Quatre  
  
I love you all and sorry about Mars. I don't hate her really I just didn't know of any other way. Don't hate me please! 


	2. Hello

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was about to step through the portal which Pluto opened.   
She stopped just before she entered and hugged Pluto.  
  
Usagi: Thank you.  
  
Pluto: For for what?  
  
Usagi: For being there for me, and forgiving me a chance to live   
my life normal.  
  
Pluto: Goodbye Serenity-Hime.  
  
Usagi: Goodbye. Watch out for the others.  
  
Pluto: I will.  
  
Pluto watched sadly as Usagi disappeared through the warp.  
  
Pluto: What will happen now? Kami-sama help me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^On the other side of the Portal^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Usagi: Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Usagi waited for a reply.  
  
Usagi: Hello?  
  
Usagi looked around the room. There was a grand piano, and some   
other instruments.  
  
Usagi: 'This guy must be loaded  
  
???: Hello miss, Can I help you?  
  
Usagi look at the person who addressed her. He was very handsome.   
He had platinum blond hair and aquamarine eyes. He stood a few   
inches taller then herself. SHE blushed when she finally caught   
herself looking at him.  
  
Usagi: Oh yes, sorry. My name is Usagi Tuskino and I am looking   
for a Quatre Reberba Winner. My friend sent me.  
  
???: May I ask you friends name?  
  
Usagi: Setsuna, Who are you?  
  
???: Oh forgive me! I am Quatre Reberba Winner. I talked to your   
friend Setsuna just a few hours ago.  
  
Usagi: Hai, I know.  
  
  
Quatre: Would you like a tour of the place? Seeing as how you   
will be staying?  
  
Usagi: And pass up a chance to walk with a cute guy? You couldn't   
pay me enough to say no!  
  
Quatre blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Quatre: uhh, this way.  
  
He lead her down a bunch of hallways and up a bunch of stairs,   
pointing to this room and that.  
  
Usagi: How much do you wanna bet I get lost?  
  
Quatre: You don't have to worry. There is normally some who can   
help on every floor.  
  
Usagi: Great. So are you the only one I'm living with?  
  
Quatre: No. There are four other guys, my friends, that live here   
with me.  
  
Usagi: Are they as cute as you?  
  
Quatre blushed again.  
  
Usagi: Guess I'll have to wait and see.  
  
Quatre: I'll take you to the living room now.  
  
Usagi: Cool.  
  
Quatre once again lead her down a hall that opened up into a huge   
room. The rest of the Gundam pilots.  
  
Duo: Woohoo Quatre's got a girlfriend! You dog you.  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
Usagi: No I am just a friend of Quatres.  
  
Duo: Even better.  
  
Quatre: Guys this is Usagi Tuskino. She's going to be staying   
with us a while. Usagi this is Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo: I may Run, I may hide, But I never tell a lie.  
  
Usagi shook is hand.  
  
Usagi: Nice to meet you.  
  
Quatre: This is Trowa Barton.  
  
  
  
  
Trowa: Hello.  
She shook his hand as well.  
  
Usagi: Hi.   
  
Quatre: This is Chang Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Great another weak onna.  
  
Usagi: Nice to meet a fellow weak onna then Mr. Weak Onna.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Duo: Just a little.  
  
Quatre: And this is Heero.  
  
Heero pulled his gun out and pointed it at her.  
  
Heero: Who do you work for?  
  
Usagi: I don't work. I did work at a milkshake place but they   
fired me. What about you?  
  
Quatre: Heero, please put the gun down.  
  
Usagi leaned down and whispered to Duo.  
  
Usagi: Put it down? Where was he keeping it?  
  
Duo burst into laughter. Usagi just smiled innocently at the rest   
of them.  
  
Usagi: What?  
  
Quatre: Well would you like to see you room now?  
  
Usagi: Sure.  
  
Usagi gave a slight bow to everyone left in the room and followed   
Quatre.  
  
Quatre: What did you tell Duo?  
  
Usagi: I just said "Put it down? Where was he keeping it?"  
  
Quatre laughed a little.  
  
Quatre: I don't really know either.  
  
Usagi: Your friends seem really nice.  
  
  
  
Quatre: They may not act like it all the time, but they are as   
good as friends get.  
  
Usagi: I thought I had friends like that once. But they betrayed   
me.  
  
Quatre: Thats horrible.  
  
Usagi: It's ok, I got to come here didn't I?  
  
Quatre: Yeah.  
  
Quatre stopped at a oak door and opened it. Usagi was shocked.   
They room was beautiful. The walls were forest green, and the   
rugs were a dark green. The bed was made of cherry wood, giving   
it a slightly red color, and a dark green comforter topped it   
off.  
  
Usagi: This is so cool.  
  
Quatre: Hope you like the color green.  
  
Usagi: Are you kidding? I like all colors.  
  
Quatre: Do you need some help unpacking?  
  
Usagi: No, I don't have alot.  
  
Quatre looked at the small bag she was carrying.  
  
Quatre: Are you sure thats enough clothes?  
  
Usagi: For a few day I guess.  
  
Quatre: I know, how about I take you shopping tomorrow for a new   
wardrobe?  
  
Usagi: I love shopping, but I wouldn't want to spend your money.  
  
Quatre: It's okay, I don't mind. Who knows we may be able to pull   
the others out of the house for a day.  
  
Usagi: Thanks Quatre.  
  
Quatre: No problem. Well if thats all, I'm going back to the   
living room.  
  
Usagi: Ok, I'll be there later.  
  
Quatre: Ok, don't get lost.  
  
Usagi: I wont, I think.  
  
Usagi gave Quatre a smile and turned back to unpacking.  
  
  
  
  
She put her clothes in a small wardrobe on the other side of the   
room and sat up a few pictures. One was of her and Mamoru. Even   
though she wasn't dating him, they were still friends. She thinks   
so atleast. The next one was the one of the entire group. Usagi   
stared a it a minute then put it up on the desk. The last on she   
was sitting up was a picture of her and her mother on the moon.   
Pluto had given it to her. She sighed and quickly joined it with   
the others.  
Usagi turned when she head a knock on the door.  
  
Usagi: Come in!  
  
Duo stepped though the door.  
  
Duo: Hi Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Hey Duo. Whats up?  
  
Duo: Nothing, I just got bored.  
  
Duo glanced at her pictures.  
  
Duo: Who are they?  
  
He pointed to the one of all the scouts.  
  
Usagi: Those are my friends. Well some of them anyway.  
  
Duo: There cute.  
  
Usagi: Your just like Minako and Makoto.  
  
Duo blinked.  
  
Duo: Who?  
  
Usagi pointed to them in the picture.  
  
Usagi: Thats Minako, and Makoto.  
  
Duo: What about al them?  
  
Usagi: Well thats Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Rei, and   
thats Mamoru.  
  
Duo: Whats a Mamoru?  
  
Usagi: He's my ex. future fiance.  
  
Duo: Ex? Future?  
  
Usagi: It's hard to explain. Maybe I'll tell you later.  
  
  
  
  
Duo: ok, I'll hold you to it.  
  
Usagi: Deal, Well lets go back to the living room.  
  
Duo: Okay, I'm hungry anyway.  
  
When they walk back in Duo takes a seat in the floor but not   
before asking when's dinner. Usagi meanwhile takes a seat next to   
Trowa. Usagi tries to strike up a conversation but all shes   
getting is a 'Hn' here and there. Quatre got up a few minutes   
later and began to cook.  
  
Usagi: hey Quatre, I'm going to go out side for a bit and get a   
feel for the world. I'll be back soon.  
  
Quatre: Ok.  
  
Usagi walked out the door. She followed a path that was covered   
by trees.  
  
Usagi: This is beautiful.  
  
She found a white gazebo and sat in the swing that hung from the   
ceiling. She gently pushed off the ground. Perfect. Thats what   
this place was. Then she stopped. She remembered something Pluto   
had said. She would have to fight in a war to become normal   
again.  
  
Usagi: Figures   
  
She thought.  
  
She heard Wufei call her to dinner.  
  
Wufei: Come and eat onna!  
  
As she slowly walked back to the house memories began to fill her   
head. The fight with Beryl, and Wiseman and all the other battles   
she had been in. She entered the house and walked into the   
dinning room where everyone was sitting. She quickly put back up   
her smile and sat down beside Duo. She was beginning to eat when   
she noticed Duo ate just like her. She laughed in her mind. The   
dinner though disturbed her. It was quiet. She cant remember ever   
eating a quiet dinner before. At home her family would talk about   
there day and when she at with Makoto, or any of her friends for   
that matter they would always be talking. She sighed catching the   
attrition of Quatre.  
  
Quatre: So Usagi, where did you live?  
  
Usagi was glad Quatre was at least trying to have a conversation.   
  
Usagi: I lived in the heart of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
Duo: Really? Cool. I know Japanese, only one word though, baka,   
and thats thanks to Wu-man.  
  
Usagi: Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: My name is Wufei! Not Wu-man! You will die Maxwell!  
  
Wufei then proceed to pick up his katana and chased Duo around   
the room. Usagi was laughing her head off and the other guys look   
at it like nothing had happened.   
  
Quatre: Usagi?!?! Whats wrong with your head?!?!  
  
Usagi saw her crescent moon glowing. She brought her hands up to   
hid it but that only resulted in Heero making a grab for her   
wrist and pulling them back down. The others crowded around her   
to get a better look at it. After a minute or so it faded.  
  
Usagi whimpered in pain.  
  
Usagi: Heero! My wrist don't bend that way!  
  
She shouted at him. She glanced back down at her wrist to find   
them swollen and red.  
  
Quatre: Were sorry Usagi, here let me see.   
  
Quatre grabbed her forearm and brought it closer.  
  
Quatre: It's just sprained.  
  
Duo: Heero did it!  
  
Heero just glared at him.  
  
Heero: Whats the best way to kill him?'  
  
Quatre disappeared for a few minutes and then came back with an   
ACE bandage. He wrapped her wrists up and began to apologize   
again.  
  
Usagi: Quatre, It's ok I forgive you but, why are you   
apologizing?  
  
Quatre: I feel bad for letting it happen.  
  
Usagi: But you couldn't have stopped it.  
  
Quatre: Still.  
  
Duo: It's no use Usa, Quatre loves to blame himself for   
everything if you let him. Sooner or later, he'll start saying   
that there's no air in space because he didn't work on it hard   
  
  
  
enough.  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
Wufei: Weak onna.  
  
Usagi turned and looked him in the eye.  
  
Usagi: Wufei, you've said that a million times since I've been   
here. want me to prove I'm not weak?  
  
Wufei: All onnas are weak.  
  
Usagi: Fine. You me! Right now.  
  
Wufei: Fine.  
  
Quatre: Please no fighting in the house.  
Usagi: Fine well go out side.  
  
The group walked out side into a grassy opening.  
  
Wufei: Ready?  
  
Usagi: Almost. Moon Prism Power!  
  
The guys watched amazed as Usagi appeared in a short skirt and   
the whole sailor outfit.  
  
Duo began to shout.   
  
Duo: Shorter! Make it shorter!  
  
Usagi: Ok now I'm ready!  
  
Wufei let out a war cry as he charged at her. Usagi faked to the   
left and dodged the attack. As Wufei turned around her foot   
connected with his face. This sent Wufei back alittle as he   
stumbled. But he got back up and took the defensive. Usagi   
charged at him as the meet blow for blow. They had been fight for   
about 30 minutes and it was beginning to show. Wufei kicked her   
in the stomach and sent her flying. She staggered back up in time   
to evade Wufei's attack. She jumped over him and landed a spiral   
kick in his back. Wufei then brought out his katana.  
  
Duo: He cant do that! She doesn't have a weapon!  
  
Trowa: Look.  
  
The went back to watching. Usagi was dodging the katana   
skillfully and slipped on the wet grass and he got her arm. Blood   
now was gushing from the wound.   
  
  
  
Usagi: STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!  
  
The attack grazed by Wufei's side causing him to stagger. Then   
surprising the other 4 pilots they walked up to each other and   
shook hands. Then they walked back to the group.  
  
Duo: You rule Usa!  
  
Usagi detrasformed and smiled. She then began to sway as the loss   
of blood finally got to her. She had began to fall when Duo   
picked her up and walked over to Quatre.  
  
Duo: Quatre! Usa fainted!  
  
Quatre: Ok, ummm, Heero and Trowa you fix Wufei up and me and Duo   
will get to work on Usagi.  
  
They nodded and went to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So what do you think? I'm sorry it took longer to get out. I had   
it done but when I read through it it just was horrible. Well 3   
will be out ASAP and keep voting for a couple!  
  
Heero/Usagi - 9   
  
Trowa/Usagi - 5  
  
Duo/Usagi - 2  
  
Quatre/Usagi - 1  
  
Wufei/Usagi - 6  
  
Come on guys! Review! Oh and this chapters prise is...........a   
lock of Duo's Braid.  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BRAID PLEASE! PLEASE GODDESS OF   
DEATH NOT MY BRAID!  
  
*Pets Duo* It will be ok wittle dewo!  



	3. Storytime

Chapter 3  
  
Ok here we are. Chapter 3 finally! I will post the votes at the end of the page. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have been sick with the flu. Which I caught from a friend, which made her mad 'cause I wasn't at school to help with a geography project. So now were kinda fighting/arguing back and forth. Well enough of my excuses. On with the fic!  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of her door opening and then being shut. She peeked through her eyes to get a look at her intruder. The blurry figure grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
Usagi: Ahhh! Hey stop it! I'm awake already!  
  
Duo: Oops.  
  
Duo stopped and looked at her. Smiled and then continued to shake her.  
  
Usagi: Baka! Let me go! Help!!!!!!!  
  
Duo stopped when he heard the pounding footsteps run into Usagi's room.  
  
Duo: Yipe!  
  
Duo quickly jumped under Usagi's covers.  
  
Usagi: Someone get him out of my bed!  
  
The God of Death shook under the blanket and mumbled.  
  
Duo: Leave me alone! Nice view Usa-Chan.  
  
Usagi blushed and kicked him. Duo yelped in pain and rolled out of the bed grabbing him nose.  
  
Duo: Usa you broke my nose!  
  
Usagi smirked.  
  
Usagi: Serves you right you ebullient male.  
  
Duo looked at Usagi but when he received no answer for his questioning look he turned to Wufei, then Heero, Trowa, and lastly Quatre. Quatre sighed.  
  
Quatre: It means full of enthusiasm and high spirits.  
  
Duo: Is that good?  
  
Usagi shrugged  
  
Usagi: No clue.  
  
Wufei: Are we quite done here? I have a question to ask.  
  
Usagi: Ask away Fei-Chan.  
  
Wufei turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
Duo: Aww. You made Wu-Man blush.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, If you treasure your braid shut-up.  
  
Duo sunk back into the chair he occupied moments later.  
  
Wufei: Your arm. It's healed.  
  
Usagi looked at her arm and flexed.  
  
Usagi: Wow perspective aren't you?  
  
Quatre: What? How? You got it sliced open yesterday!  
  
Usagi: Ummm......Ah......Yeah......Fast healer?  
  
Heero pulled out his gun.  
  
Heero: Talk.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
Usagi: This coming from the master of silence.  
  
Heero clicked of the safety.  
  
Usagi: Come on Heero I dare you!  
  
The tension in the room suddenly thickened. Everyones, except Heero and Usagi, eyes grew larger.  
  
Quatre: Heero! Put that gun away right now!  
  
Heero ignored the blond and locked his gaze with Usagi. Suddenly a grin broke out on Usagi face and she giggled.  
  
Usagi: See ya later guys.  
  
She winked and disappeared.  
  
Heero looked around.  
  
Heero: Where is she?  
  
He yelled.  
  
Wufei: Oni Onnas. (Oni = Evil)  
  
He muttered.  
  
Duo: Heero look at what you did!  
  
The others turned to Duo and looked at him strangely.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
A giggle broke out in the room.  
  
Invisible Usagi: Hehe aren't you guys cute when your confused?  
  
Quatre: Usa where did you go?  
  
Usagi: I made a wish no the silver crystal.  
  
Trowa: The what?  
  
Usagi: Sit down guys. This is a LONG story.  
  
The guys obediently sat down. Heero and Wufei on the bed. Duo in his chair. Quatre and Trowa on the sofa. (Yes she has a sofa in her room because I said so *sticks out tongue*) Usagi appeared and sat on Trowa with her legs spread across Quatre. Quatre turned a dark shade of red and looked at her.  
  
Quatre: Usa....  
  
Usagi: I told it it's a long story so I want to be comfortable.  
  
Duo: Fh. Yeah I really see Trowa complaining.  
  
Trowa in fact was smirking. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head on the arm of the sofa. He received glares from more then half of his fellow pilots. Usagi took a breath and started.  
  
Usagi: Many many years ago, the entire universe was at peace, and everything lived together in harmony in a time called the Silver Millennium......................  
  
(Honestly do I have to write the entire thing? Blah battle blah reborn blah scouts blah evil queen blah, so on and so forth)  
  
Usagi: And thats how I got here.  
  
She looked at the slightly gapping faces of her new friends. She giggled.  
  
Usagi: You look shocked.  
  
When she received no answer she rose from her spot on Trowa and Quatre and walked over infront of Heero. She snapped her fingers a few times before her caught her hand and looked her in the eye.  
  
Heero: So your some all powerful Princess and your giving it up to be normal?  
  
Usagi: Thats about the size of it.  
  
Duo: If I was prince of earth could I marry you?  
  
Usagi: Nah. You date one prince you date them all. Come to think of it. Once you've be captured by a lust driven psycho, Normal dating is boring.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash flooded the room. The 6 shielded there eyes till the light died down. The saw a woman with long dark emerald hair step out of a portal like do-Hickey (A/N Happy Jeff? I added your stupid word)  
  
Usagi: Setsuna?!?! What are you doing here?  
  
Setsuna: We have some problems.  
  
Usagi: Like..............  
  
Setsuna: Youma's have broken through the dimensions warp and have entered this dimension in hopes of killing you and taking the silver crystal.  
  
Usagi: Great. Now I have 2 wars to deal with.  
  
Setsuna: I brought you some help though.  
  
Usagi: Please not the inners! I'm still mad at them.  
  
Setsuna laughed at the face Usagi made.  
  
Setsuna: no it's not the inner. You will like these though.  
  
Usagi's gaze fixated on the portal behind Setsuna. Suddenly Usagi was tackled to the floor. The boys watched as a swirl of flesh and black made contact with Usagi.  
  
Seiya: Usa-Chan!!!!!  
  
Usagi: Sei-Chan!!!!  
  
As the figure stood and helped Usagi up, Duo let out a wolf whistle. ' God I love the way shes dress' Thought Duo.  
  
Duo: Usa, Going to introduce us?  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded  
  
Usagi: Guys this is Seiya My best friend!  
  
Duo: You didn't tell me Seiya was a hottie now did ya? Hello Seiya, I am Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie.  
  
Seiya: Charmed.  
  
Another person stepped through the portal.  
  
Usagi: Yaten!  
  
Usagi embraced the white haired beauty. (A/n this isn't working very well in my head. Never dreamed I'd call Yaten a beauty. Must be the medication talking)  
  
Yaten: Usa-Chan, How have you been? See you finally dumped the groupie Mineko or Minako or something like that right?  
  
Usagi laughed and shook her head.  
  
Usagi: I traded her in for Duo.  
  
Yaten: Duo? Whats a Duo?  
  
Usagi: The one flirting with Seiya.  
  
Yaten: ...........Braided Baka  
  
Duo: Someone called?  
  
Wufei: Onna didn't even talk to him and knew his true name.  
  
Another figure mad it's way through the portal. This one had long brown hair.  
  
Usagi: Taiki! Welcome! you will love Quatre's Library.  
  
Taiki: Glad to know you remember our names.  
  
Usagi: Aww.....Taiki your no fun.  
  
Taiki: Missed you too Usagi.  
  
The shared a quick embrace and watched the last figure come through.  
  
Kakyuu: Serenity!  
  
Usagi: Kakyuu! I missed you! How did you get away from watching over the kingdom?  
  
Kakyuu: My mother is training my little sister to take the throne. I didn't want to be the queen.  
  
Usagi: Thats seems to be happening alot. Must be something in the water.  
  
The to laughed and released the embrace.  
  
Setsuna: Usagi, The starlights will fill you in. I must get back to my post and someone else came too.  
  
Usagi looked at Setsuna confused. Who else cold come?  
  
A red blur jumped trough the portal in threw it's arms around Usagi.  
  
Blurry Figure: Chibi Chibi!  
  
Usagi: Chibi Chibi! How in the world?  
  
Kakyuu: She wanted to come.  
  
Setsuna: Ja Ne Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Ja Ne Setsuna  
  
Chibi Chibi: Usa-Chan!!!  
  
The red figure then peered around the faces in the room. She hopped out of Usagi's arms and jumped to the floor. She cautiously walked over to Wufei and jumped in him lap.  
  
Wufei: Get this little onna off me!  
  
He told Usagi or anyone in hearing range.  
  
Trowa: looks like someone has an admirer.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Trowa said it!  
  
Wufei: Force of habit.  
  
Quatre: Hello ladies. May I introduce us since we seem to have a lack of introductions? I'm Quatre Winner. The one with the black hair is Wufei. The one sitting in the corner is Heero. the guy next to me is Trowa and the one flirting with your friend is Duo.  
  
Wufei: you have to excuse Duo. He has mental problems. Like the fact stupidity and dishonor have taken over his brain.  
  
The girls giggled and Seiya took it upon herself to introduce them.  
  
Seiya: I am Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter. The one with the bleached head (Yaten: Hey bud! This is all natural) is Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer . The one with the look of embarrassment is Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker and last is our Princess Kakyuu Kou, Sailor Star Nebula, Newest addition to the Star Lights.  
  
Duo: Bravo!  
  
Seiya bowed and sat down on the floor.  
  
Seiya: Man I'm tired.  
  
Quatre: You are all welcome to stay her for as long as you like.  
  
Kakyuu: Thank you Quatre. The girls may start the band back up later if the attacks aren't so bad.  
  
Usagi: Good thats settled am I getting my room back tonight? (Yep It's night time now. The already at I just don't wanna write that.)  
  
Quatre: Sure. Girls you can follow me I'll show you your rooms.  
  
Quatre walked out with the 4 girls in tow. Wufei walked over to Usagi and stuck out his arm. Chibi Chibi was dangling from it.  
  
Wufei: What am I supposed to do with this?  
  
Usagi quickly detached Chibi Chibi and shewed the rest of the guys out. When she notice Heero had not moved she walked over to him. Heero, the perfect soldier, was fast asleep. She smiled and pulled down on of the extra blankets. She then crawled into bed with Chibi Chibi and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok guys bad I know but my medication is kinda screwing with my head. It's also 3:51. Well here are the couple votes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Usagi~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero - 18 (Way to go Hee-Man)  
  
Wufei - 17 (Slipping some Ne?)  
  
Trowa - 8  
  
Quatre - 3 (Still)  
  
Duo - 5 (Great! I....think)  
  
Millardo - 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Starlights~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can't do just yet sorry! 


	4. Mission

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cruel Summer Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to have to wait this long! I started writing chapter 4 the day after chapter 3 came out but the following Friday I broke my ankle. People have been voting which is always a good sign. I owe you guy's major updates. Please be patience and I will get them out as fast as I can.)  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# 1 Week Later #@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@  
  
Wufei: ONNA! Get back here! I am going to cut your stupid hair off if you try that again.  
  
Wufei and Yaten had started a daily routine of cat and mouse. Yaten would come into Wufei's room at 3:00 in the morning and give him a wake up shower A.k.a a bucket of cold water. (If you have read Interdimentional Time Warp- My friends & My Fic it's known as a Dende) You would have thought Wufei would learn after a few days but nope, not Wufei.  
  
Quatre stepped out of their path and sat down at the table. Usagi, Taki, Kakyuu, Duo, and Trowa were already there.  
  
Quatre: G' Morning.  
  
Kakyuu: Good Morning Quatre!  
  
Kakyuu was always very cheerful in the mornings and it annoyed Duo to no end.  
  
Duo looked up at Usagi from his spot in his eggs.  
  
Duo: Usa, Do me a favor Please. Go get Heero's gun and shoot me.  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
Trowa: Where is Heero?  
  
Usagi: Beats me.  
  
Quatre: What about Miss Seiya?  
  
A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Quatre's neck.  
  
Seiya: Seiya is here. Seiya should not have challenged Heero to a drinking contest. Seiya has a hangover.  
  
Kakyuu: Seiya is referring to herself in 3rd person again.  
  
Seiya: Seiya can't help it. Quatre blushed.  
  
Quatre: Ummm.....maybe you should sit down.  
  
Seiya: Sitting good.  
  
Wufei and Yaten made another lap around the table. As Wufei passed Seiya she tripped him then proceeded to sit on him.  
  
Wufei: I am going to kill all of you blasted weak onnas!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya: Seiya is no weak onna. Seiya has low-alcohol tolerance level.  
  
Wufei propped himself on his elbows and knocked Seiya off him. Seiya stood up and rubbed her butt.  
  
Seiya: Pain.  
  
They set down at the table as the food was brought out. 5 minutes later Heero took his seat next to Usagi.  
  
Heero: I found something of your in MY bedroom.  
  
Usagi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi: That would be?  
  
Heero: This.  
  
He held Chibi Chibi by her leg over the table.  
  
Chibi Chibi: Chibi Chibi.....Beep.......Chibi Chibi can Beep too! Beep Beep Beep!  
  
The table glared at Heero  
  
Heero: *growl* (A/n *watches audience swoon* Not yet!) I didn't teach her it!  
  
Duo grabbed Chibi Chibi and began to tickle her.  
  
Duo: Alright Missy. Talk who taught you Beep?  
  
Chibi Chibi tilted her head and acted confused. Duo sat her in her chair next to Wufei and looked at her.  
  
Duo: I am on to you munchkin.  
  
Chibi Chibi smiled and began to eat. When everyone was finished Heero began to talk again. (Amazing ne?)  
  
Heero: I need to talk to you guys.  
  
He emphasized guys.  
  
Quatre: We will be right back ladies.  
  
Girls: Okay.  
  
The boys walked down one of the many halls till they came to a door with a code pad on it. Heero pushed a few buttons and walked in.  
  
Quatre: So do we have a mission?  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Trowa: What is it?  
  
Heero gave Quatre a piece of paper. Quatre quickly read the note and passed it to Wufei. Wufei noticed how Quatre was now very pale.  
  
Wufei 'this can't be good' he thought.  
  
When he read the note he passed it to Trowa who then passed it to Duo. When Duo finished he paled and turned to Heero.  
  
Duo: You.You.accepted it didn't you?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo then began to become violent. He turned to Wufei and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
Duo: Please tell me I miss read that mission. Please!  
  
Wufei: Get off me Maxwell.  
  
Quatre: Duo you read correctly.  
  
Trowa nodded, agreeing with Quatre.  
  
Duo: Then I guess this means were off to the Peacecrap academy?  
  
Heero sighed. He hated that annoying pacifist. Hell he was probably the opposite of a pacifist.  
  
Wufei: What about the onnas?  
  
Quatre: They have to come.  
  
Trowa: Yeah we can't leave them here.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
Duo: Maybe we can get Usa to keep Reelena off Heero.  
  
He began to mimic Reelena.  
  
Duo: Oh Heero! Tell me you love me! I know you do!  
  
Heero hit Duo upside the head.  
  
Heero & Wufei: Baka  
  
Quatre: OK, I'll tell them to get ready.  
  
Trowa: Why don't we tell them about us being the gundam pilots? They told us about them being sailor scouts.  
  
Heero: They could endanger the mission.  
  
Duo got up off the floor.  
  
Duo: Well come on Quat we'll break the news to them.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@ 7 minutes later @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Usagi: School?!?!  
  
She asked franticly.  
  
Seiya & Yaten: School, again?  
  
Taiki: Good. Now I have something to do.  
  
Kakyuu: Yeah! An earth school!  
  
She said excited.  
  
Duo: We have been there a million times. And it sucked.  
  
Quatre: Ahh, It wont be that bad I promise.  
  
Kakyuu got up and hugged Quatre.  
  
Kakyuu: Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Quatre turned a deep crimson.  
  
Quatre: No problem Miss. Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu: Just Kakyuu please.  
  
Usagi spoke up sadly.  
  
Usagi: When do we leave?  
  
Duo: Tomorrow.  
  
Usagi stood and walked over to the wall. She then began to hit her head on it. Seiya quickly rushed over.  
  
Seiya: Hey! Hey! Stop that! Your going to black out!  
  
He pulled Usagi from the wall and sat her back on the couch.  
  
Duo: Bad school past?  
  
Usagi: Horrible!  
  
Seiya grinned.  
  
Seiya: It was fun for a while.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, Like that time Yaten started arguing with the lunch lady about how disgusting the food was.  
  
Seiya, Taki, Usagi, and Kakyuu laughed while Yaten scowled.  
  
Yaten: That food was disgusting! It was crawling!  
  
Duo: Well that's a plus to this school. Good food. The edible type.  
  
Heero and the other 2 pilots walked in the room.  
  
Wufei: Come on Baka number 1 (Seiya). We spar.  
  
Seiya: Yeah love you too Fei.  
  
Wufei just grabbed her by the black of her pony tail and dragged her into the training room.  
  
Everyone said the good byes and went to their rooms to pack. Quatre had taken them all shopping and came back with 43 bags. Each girl had 8 bags and Kakyuu had 14.  
  
Quatre walked passed Usagi's room only to see her and Chibi Chibi sitting on her suitcase trying to get it to lock.  
  
Quatre laughed  
  
Quatre: Need any help?  
  
Chibi Chibi: Onagi?  
  
Quatre walked over and jumped on the suitcase. It still wouldn't close. About 15 minutes later and 7 more bodies (Chibi Chibi, Usagi, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, The Starlights, Kakyuu) the suitcase was securely shut.  
  
Usagi: That was the hardest suitcase I've ever closed.  
  
All: Same here.  
  
Wufei turned to Seiya, both battered and bruised.  
  
Wufei: Baka 1 you did well.  
  
Seiya: Hey look guys Fei complemented me!  
  
Seiya then did a happy dance.  
  
7 hours later everyone was packed, fed, and ready to leave tomorrow morning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Couples (God here we go *sigh*)  
  
Usagi  
  
Heero = 32 Trowa = 17 Wufei = 28 Millardo = 15 Duo = 7 Quatre = 4  
  
  
  
Seiya  
  
Heero= 0 Trowa= 0 Wufei= 2 Millardo= 0 Duo= 5 Quatre= 0  
  
  
  
Yaten  
  
  
  
Heero= 1 Trowa= 0 Wufei= 2 Millardo= 1 Duo= 0 Quatre= 1  
  
  
  
Taiki  
  
  
  
Heero= 0 Trowa= 2 Wufei= Millardo= 0 Duo= 0 Quatre= 3  
  
  
  
Kakyuu  
  
  
  
Heero= 0 Trowa= 2 Wufei= 0 Millardo= 0 Duo= 1 Quatre= 2  
  
  
  
Keep voting guys! I am going to stop the voting after chapter 5. Wanna get to the romance don't we? Gomen for taking so long. 


End file.
